


You're just a terrible looser

by Yeneffer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, M/M, Mario Kart, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeneffer/pseuds/Yeneffer
Summary: "Why must he be hot? He's just a guy."Charlie doesn't believe Dean's crap.





	You're just a terrible looser

"Your ass just got busted, Winchester!"

"That's not true! You clearly cheated!"

"Give up, you're just a terrible looser!"

The redhead grinned up at Dean. Charlie was currently sitting on the floor to Dean's feet on a cushion, while the boy occupied her bed. Somehow Dean had agreed to play a round of Mario Cart against her. And he regretted it since the moment they started. Dean was a decent player, and he won against Sam and Bobby all the time, but Charlie played in a completely different league.

While Charlie started another round, Dean's phone rang. It was another message of Cas, complaining about the boring birthday party of his brother Michael. Apparently the young man was as adventurous as a plastic plant. He laughed quietly.

"Who wrote you?", Charlie asked casually.

"Sam", Dean answered while he wrote back that Cas should try to water Michael. Maybe he'd become a real plant then.

"You got a message from Sam earlier, and it was a different ring tone. So, who are you chatting with?"

_Shit._ He had forgotten about the tone. Slowly, he felt the heat rising up in his cheeks.

"It's just this guy I met in the library last month."

Please, don't let her ask more quest-

"You were at the library? _You?_ This guy must be really hot when he convinced you to read books."

"Why must he be hot? He's just a guy." Finally Dean looked up from his phone, right in Charlie's curious eyes.

"Just a guy. Heh. Than how does this guy look like?"

"Like a nerd."

"You're the biggest nerd I know, so he looks like you?" If Charlie would just stop to grin like a maniac. Maybe Dean's cheek wouldn't be this red then.

"No, not like me. I'm taller than him. Also, he always wears this ugly trench coat. And his brown hair looks like he never combs it. And he has the bluest eyes I've ever seen on-" He stopped midsentence when Charlie broke out into full laughter.

"What?", he snapped when his friend finally calmed down again.

"You have like the biggest crush I've ever seen on you", she answered, still a bit breathless and tears in the corners of her eyes.

"What?! I don't have a crush! He's a guy, after all! And I'm not gay!"

"Fine." Charlie hold up her hands in a calming gesture. Her expression turned serious. "You know that you can talk with me about everything, right? I won't blame you for anything."

Dean sighed and combed through his hair with one hand. A habit when he's nervous. "Yeah. I know. Sorry I snapped at you."

"It's alright. Are you ready to lose another time?"

"I won't let you win!"

 

 

Bonus:

"Yes!", Charlie screamed.

"No!", Dean whined.

"Told you so, bitch."

"How's that Dorothy girl you're always talking about?"

"Shut up, Winchester!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that stuck to my mind and I needed to write it down. Also, it's my first try in the Destiel fandom xD  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ;)


End file.
